Conociendo a Kurt Hummel
by Kurt-Happiness and Coffee
Summary: Te has preguntado como seria la vida de Kurt si fuera bisexual? Bueno, yo si! Acompañame a conocer a este nuevo pero no tan nuevo Kurt, que tuvo que pasar, no por lo mismo, pero si por tantas cosas como nuestro Kurt, es el mismo, pero diferente, y Blaine?
1. Como todo inicio para Kurt Hummel

**Se han preguntado, como hubiera sido la vida de Kurt si el fuera Bisexual?**

**Se lo que dijo en el capitulo de 'Silly Love Songs' pero yo creo que lo dijo mas bien por el hecho de que se suponía que Blaine ya sabia que era Gay, y que luego quisiera cambiar de opinión fue como cambiarle a Kurt algo que el ya sabia firmemente, como si le digieran que el cielo no es azul, sino verde con motas moradas. Yo no creo que Kurt realmente crea que la bisexualidad sea una excusa para la gente que es gay pero quiere aparentar ser normal, yo creo que solo estaba dolido. Además, no es por echarle leña a Blaine pero, Kurt prácticamente le habia dicho que estaba enamorado de él y luego Blaine va y besa a Rachel, quien se supone era amiga de Kurt, eso es bajo u.u**

**Okay… empecemos, este fic es un UA, en el que Kurt, aparte de ser Bisexual, tiene que pasar por muchas cosas que cambian un poco al Kurt que conocemos, pero sin embargo, el Kurt que amamos sigue ahi, solo que paso por cosas diferentes.**

**Ojala les guste, soy nueva, y este es el prologo:**

-o-o-o-Klaine-o-o-o-

Elizabeth Hummel sabía que su hijo era diferente, aunque no sabia que tan diferente era…

Por que bueno, a Kurt le gustaban las fiestas de Te tanto como le gustaba el Futbol; le gustaba jugar con su maquillaje tanto como le gustaba ir con Burt al taller, le gustaba jugar con las niñas a las princesas tanto como le gustaba jugar con los niños a Policías y Ladrones. También le gustaba cantar con musicales y películas de Disney, amaba pintar y estar siempre bien vestido.

Y eso confundía un poco a Elizabeth, ya que no sabia si en un futuro su hijo seria gay o heterosexual, aunque a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando Kurt fuera feliz y no temiera ser el mismo, Elizabeth estaba feliz, pero si le hubiera gustado tener un poco mas de pistas de si su hijo era gay o no, mas que nada para estar preparada para apoyarlo en un nivel mucho mas alto de lo que seria necesario de ser Kurt heterosexual.

Claro, de nuevo, la cuestión era que su hijo no le daba muchas pistas, Kurt actuaba como cualquier niño en Ohio la mayoría de las veces, pero también actuaba distinto otras, llegaba a tener gustos que eran de chicos, chicas e intermedios.

Por ultimo, Elizabeth suspiro y decidió mejor esperar a ver que pasaba, después de todo, ella y Burt siempre amarían a su hijo no importa que o en quien se convirtiera en un futuro. Algo que sin embargo, siempre le dejaba claro a Kurt, es que era perfecto tal y como él era.

Lo que ella no sabia era que lo más a futuro que podría ver a su hijo fue hasta que este tenía 8 años de edad.

-o-o-o-Klaine-o-o-o-

Desde siempre los mejores amigos de Kurt Hummel habían sido: Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman

Kurt sin embargo, era bastante popular entre los demás niños también, a excepción de algunos niños del equipo de Futbol o el de Hockey que siempre lo molestaban porque también jugaba con niñas, una ventaja sin embargo, era que en el equipo de Futbol le caía bien a casi todos, por lo que en los partidos nadie lo molestaba o distraía, después de todo, Kurt era el mejor pateando.

Gracias al Futbol, tanto Puck como Finn se habían convertido en sus amigos más cercanos, aun más que Mike o Mark, con quienes también se llevaba muy bien; Finn y Puck en cambio, eran como sus hermanos mayores, siempre cuidando y protegiendo a Kurt, a pesar de que los tres tenían 10 años por igual.

Resultaba muy chistoso ya que Noah "Puck" Puckerman era conocido como el 'Badass' de la escuela (pero bueno, el niño era tan "malo" como podría serlo alguien con solo 10 años de edad) y sin embargo siempre estaba ayudando a Kurt con sus cosas y peleándose con los chicos que querían molestar a Kurt, aunque claro, por suerte casi nadie lo hacia, por lo que las peleas eran cerca de una vez cada 2 o 3 meses; Puck miraba a Kurt como un hermano pequeño, pero realmente le tenia mucho respeto, ya que Hummel nunca se dejaba de nadie y podía aplastar la moral de una persona con puras palabras mordaces (algo que Puck no podía), eso lo hacia completamente un Badass a los ojos de Puck.

Finn por otro lado, miraba a Kurt como alguien miraba a un ídolo, respetaba mucho a Kurt, ya que aunque Finn era mas alto y Kurt solo lo superaba por uno meses en edad, el muchacho miraba a Kurt como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso, mas que nada se debía al echo de que Kurt siempre parecía tener la respuesta para todo y Finn, siempre tan ingenuo e inocente, necesitaba mucho de los consejos del castaño.

Así siempre fueron las cosas, Kurt era una figura que los dos muchachos respetaban mucho, y jamás lo veían llorar o asustarse ante algún niño que fuera mas alto o grande que él. La única vez que Puck y Finn habían visto a Kurt llorar fue en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, y ambos muchachos se podían imaginar lo duro que debía ser para que Kurt, de todas las personas, llorara, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba perdiendo a su propia madre (ya que si bien, ambos no tenían padre, sabían que no era lo mismo, Kurt conoció a su madre, ellos a sus padres no), por lo que, en vez de burlarse o respetarlo menos por ello, consolaban al niño e intentaban hacerlo olvidar su tristeza.

Luego estaba Mercedes Jones, ella era una niña de color orgullosa y fuerte, una diva en potencia, y cuando se transfirió a la misma escuela que Kurt y sus amigos, inmediatamente se convirtió en la mejor amiga (mujer) de Kurt Hummel, lo cual la hizo una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, pero en realidad eso no le importaba a Mercedes, ella tenia mucho en común con Kurt, y el realmente le ayudaba cuando se trataba de ropa, y si bien, nunca vio a Kurt como mas que un amigo, amaba a su "chico blanco" de muchas otras maneras, como un hermano y un mejor amigo.

-o-o-o-Klaine-o-o-o-

Si bien, la vida de Kurt nunca había sido fácil, debido a la muerte de su madre y varias muestras de intimidación por parte del equipo de Hockey, el chico de mirada Glasz había tenido una vida muy feliz.

Hasta que su corazón se volvió a romper por la falta de otra de sus piezas…

-o-o-o-Klaine-o-o-o-

-Lo sentimos… hicimos todo lo que pudimos.-

Un lamento desgarrador invadió la sala de espera de urgencias en el hospital general de Lima, Ohio. No era de terror, no era de enojo, más bien era… de tristeza, esa exclamación parecía venir de un alma desgarrada por la mayor de las injusticias, parecía que su dolor se escapaba en ese lamento.

El Doctor Mathew había visto muchas cosas en su larga carrera de medico, 30 años laborando para ser exactos, pero nunca había visto tanto dolor en una sola persona, mucho menos en una tan joven como Kurt Hummel.

El muchacho en cuestión yacía sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, apenas hace medio minuto estaba de pie esperando a que el medico le diera noticias de su padre, pero tan pronto se soltó la bomba el joven hombre cayo bruscamente sentado mientras un desgarrador sollozo salía de sus hermosos labios.

Cualquiera que lo viera sentiría inmediatamente la tristeza que desprendía dicho joven, lo cual era realmente inconcebible de pensar, ¿tanto dolor saliendo de un niño de 12 años? Bueno, si supieran todo lo que Kurt Hummel había pasado en tan poco tiempo, sumándole la tragedia que acababa de pasar, realmente no se sorprenderían.

Mientras tanto el Doctor Mathew pensaba que seria de aquel chico, por lo que sabia de él su madre estaba muerta, y lamentablemente su padre también lo estaba ahora.

-o-o-o-Klaine-o-o-o-

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kurt que la primera vez en que iría a New York fue gracias a consecuencia de la muerte de su padre, Kurt posiblemente hubiera pensado que ese alguien estaba loco y posiblemente recién salido del manicomio, pero lamentablemente esa sí era su situación.

Quien lo viera, camino a la ciudad de sus sueños, el lugar donde quería brillar y ser una estrella de Broadway o un diseñador de modas famoso, ese lugar al que siempre le decía a su padre que algún día se mudaría y triunfaría en el, el lugar en donde empezaría por comerse al mundo entero, para que luego el mundo supiera quien es Kurt Hummel.

Pero no, ya no quería ir, no quería acercarse, no quería dejar Ohio, por que significaba que sí, que nunca volvería a ver a su padre. Y Kurt tenía tanto miedo de eso...


	2. La primera vez que vi a Kurt Hummel Bl

**Y bueno, aquí empieza, esta historia se desarrolla 4 años después de la muerte de Burt Hummel, les pido que por favor me tengan paciencia, estoy pasando por momentos un tanto problematicos en este momento, sobre todo con mi familia, y por lo tanto puede que me tarde mucho en subir, pero espero que por favor sean pacientes.**

**Nada me pertenece, mas que la trama de la historia.**

**Y bueno, no quiero alargar tanto la espera xD, si es que alguien aun me lee, asi que bueno, aquí esta, disfruten Klainer's:**

**-o-o-o-o-klaine-o-o-o-o-**

En Dalton existía un programa de tutoría durante el verano, en el que los alumnos que se quedaron rezagados durante el año se ponían al tanto y revalidaban materias, nunca era mas de 8 a 10 alumnos, pero aun así la escuela y sus dormitorios quedaban abiertos para los alumnos que gustaran pasar ahí el verano, de nuevo, no mas de 10 alumnos, entre estos últimos se encontraban Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery y David Hughes.

Dalton en realidad no tenía reglas sobre llegar en moto a la escuela, así que realmente el dueño de la Yamaha R1 que estaba invadiendo el lugar que Blaine usaba para estacionarse, no debería tener ningún problema con llegar en ella.

O bueno ese era el tren de pensamientos de Blaine cuando llego a ver dicha moto estacionada precisamente en su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento de Dalton, le molesto sí, pero prefirió ignorar eso y tomar el lugar de al lado, después de todo no era como si ese lugar tuviera su nombre ni nada. _Pero todo el mundo sabe que yo SIEMPRE me estaciono ahí_. Pensó el pelinegro.

Tanto él como Wes y David bajaron de su viejo Chevy 1967, con sus cafés recién comprados y volvieron a entrar al lujoso edificio que eran los dormitorios, sus amigos estaban discutiendo estúpidamente sobre si debían jugar COD o ver Transformers 3 (otra vez).

Blaine se despidió de ellos diciendo que iría a la sala de música, el piano siempre lo relajaba. Entro a la sección de salas de descanso y se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraba la de música, era la misma en la que ensayaban "Los Warblers", estaba a punto de entrar cuando, desde afuera, oyó unos acordes provenientes del piano, y después…

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<p>

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Reconocería donde fuera esa canción, la había escuchado mucho cuando el acoso en su antigua escuela se puso peor, y la siguió escuchando durante sus primeros meses en Dalton, aún ahora la escuchaba cada tanto; sin embargo, eso no era lo que impresionaba a Blaine…

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>Tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Tampoco lo impresiono la pequeña pero maravillosa fuga improvisada que se había añadido en esa parte de la canción,

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Ni la gran fuga que se oyó al final (aunque estas ultimas dos fueron increíbles, mágicas e inesperadas), lo impresionante era la angelical voz que había cantado 'Not Alone', lo había echo sentir la piel de gallina, jamás había oído semejante presentación de esa melodía, jamás había logrado oír tanto sentimiento, ni siquiera de Darren Criss o él mismo.

Y eso era mucho decir, ya que él la había cantado (para si mismo) en sus peores días, y Darren Criss era el compositor y cantante de la misma.

Entro a la sala a ver quien estaba tocando, pero antes oyó aplausos estallar en la sala, al abrir las puertas logro ver al director de Dalton, el señor Landers, junto a una mujer joven, tal vez no mas de 23, vestida de traje gris, con cabello castaño y grandes ojos del mismo tono, ambos aplaudiendo en dirección al piano, en el que se encontraba sentado un joven hombre.

Y valla hombre. Si Blaine no fuera gay, esta seguro que al ver al magnifico joven delante de él, inmediatamente hubiera dudado de su sexualidad.

Estaba sentado en el piano, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, de piel pálida como la porcelana, rasgos faciales de un ángel y sus ojos azules con unos hermosos tonos grises y verdes resplandeciendo en ellos, de labios rosas visiblemente suaves y su chaqueta de cuero marrón lucia magnifica en él.

Un ángel. Así es como Blaine lo podía describir.

De repente se dio cuenta que se había quedado parado como idiota en la entrada de la sala, el director también noto su presencia y de inmediato se encargo de hacérsela notar a sus otros dos acompañantes.

-¡Blaine! Adelante pasa, que bueno que estas aquí- el pelinegro obedeció e inmediatamente se acerco al pequeño grupo, también se dio cuenta que el magnifico chico ya se había parado del piano y acercado a la mujer, Blaine se permitió ver por un instante su bien construido, pero delgado cuerpo y lo bien que vestía, hasta que el castaño paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica a su lado.

_¡Lo que faltaba, es heterosexual!_

-Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson- se presento, dándoles su sonrisa más encantadora y ofreciendo su mano en dirección al dúo, disponible para que cualquiera de ellos le regresara el saludo.

-Lindo conocerte Blaine, soy Jennifer Fantini-contesto lo mujer, dándole una dulce sonrisa.

El hombre, en cambio, apretó su mano de regreso.

Y se sintió como magia.

-Kurt Hummel…-

.

.

Al menos hasta que otros dos tipos entraron ruidosamente por lo puerta.


End file.
